Presently, the quality of the global pure drinking water supply is decreasing at a faster rate than the population is expanding. The United Nations International children's Educational Foundation (UNICEF) estimates that 20,000 to 30,000 children die every day from waterborne diseases such as typhoid, malaria, e-coli, cholera and many other contaminants. These contaminants can also include such things as salts, halogens, organic solvents, pesticides, fertilizers, industrial chemicals, bacteria, protozoa, fungi and other foreign matters.
The extensive use of fertilizers and pesticides by farmers, runoffs from major animal husbandry sites, contamination spills by industries, the dumping of raw sewage into our lakes and streams and the significant number of landfill sites have caused many contaminants to percolate down through the soil and into the underlying water tables throughout the world. The result is that today many more wells and springs are now testing positive for a wide array of toxins and contaminants harmful to human, animal and plant health.
In many areas of the world, and in the United States of America, public water supply systems are monitored for diseases and toxins on a regular basis to assure the public that the water is safe to drink. However, cases are still reported in the U.S. of contaminated water supply systems. Furthermore the majority of the water piping and distribution systems in the U.S., and internationally, are many decades old and as the water passes from a main purification site to an end user, the water can pickup additional contaminants and toxins from the aging water distribution systems.
There have been a variety of attempts to provide purified water at a user or business' point of entry and/or point of use site. One such device is known as the Britta. It is a single stage filter utilizing the laws of gravity and a carbon block held in a container. Water is poured into a top holding container and gravity slowly draws the water through the carbon block to a lower container for consumption. Carbon does reduce some toxic chemicals and gases from water however it does not purify the water. This device is also greatly limited by the capacity of water that it can produce in a 24-hour period. It most certainly would not produce enough filtered water to supply a family of four with enough drinking and cooking water for an entire day.
There are other products available that provide two stage filtering devices consisting of a carbon block filtration and a paper filter surrounding or in line with the carbon block. However, these systems do not address the issue of microorganisms in the water, which can bypass the filtration systems.
Yet another product available to consumers is a device called the Pur water filter. This system utilizes a small and low wattage ultraviolet (UV) lamp and a carbon block filter. The UV light is known to kill microorganisms in the air and in water. Unfortunately, the UV lamp deteriorates over time to the point that it cannot produce the necessary wavelength to kill microorganisms in the water. Furthermore, the system does not provide a means to know when the UV lamp has deteriorated. As such, the end user may think that the device is adequately killing microorganisms when in fact the UV lamp has become useless as a biocide. The use of a laser for producing UV light for treating water has also been described by Goudy in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,264
Another additional means of purifying water has been the use of what is known as KDF 85 and/or KDF 55 as a biocide and is described by Heskett in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,869. This process utilizes a compound that is basically copper and zinc that creates and ion exchange and chelating (clumping together) producing properties in the water. This material is primarily used in large municipal water treating systems however there have been some attempts to have the KDF 85 or KDF 55 material impregnated onto a paper filter for point of use water treatment systems with limited success.
While all of the above presented means provide some degree for improving the water supply, none of them fully purify the water in an economical and efficient manner. As such, a technical need still exists to purify water, air or other fluids quickly, efficiently, over a long-term use and do so economically.